


Matching Marks

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Matching marks, Soulmates, hongjoong is a sneaky friend but a great one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Matching Marks

Everyone has a soulmate marker, and every pair's marker is unique to them. Some soulmates had matching tattoos, some had matching hair color...all these markers were physical things that people could easily identify. On top of that, when you touched your soulmate for the first time, a warm feeling would enter your body, filling your heart with love and joy. You weren't sure what your mark was at first - you didn't have a streak of another hair color in your hair and it had never changed colors. You didn't have any tattoos or noticeable markings. Well, you did have one. Next to your left eye was a small, red birthmark, one that got pointed out and teased as a kid, but now was accepted and mostly ignored by everyone. You just lived your life, not too worried about the birthmark, or about finding your soulmate. You would find them in time, you didn't need to go out searching for them. Besides, you wouldn't even know where to look.

Fortunately, for your best friend, she didn't have to look far to find hers. She literally ran into her soulmate at her favorite coffee shop, knocking him to the floor. They both felt a warmth take over them, and that was it. Her soulmate, a boy named Hongjoong, was a hard-working music producer, and he treated her with all of the love and respect in the world. When he first met you, he was polite, but you noticed that he would study your face, looking closely at your birthmark. You shook it off - he probably was curious about it, just like everyone else who had seen it.  
When Hongjoong first met you, he was shocked when he noticed the small birthmark on your face. He knew that birthmark well - he'd seen it on his roommate, Yeosang. When he got home that night, he rushed to find Yeosang.   
"You'll never guess who I met today…"

~

Yeosang knew his birthmark by his left eye was his soulmate marker - what else could it be? He had been a little self-conscious of it as a child, especially when the other kids pointed and laughed. He'd gotten in the habit of hiding it as a child, so that kids wouldn't make fun of him. He also didn't bother to look too closely at other people's faces for similar birthmarks - he didn't want to seem rude or like he was going to make fun of them.  
When Hongjoong burst into his room, he just looked up at him, waiting for Joong to continue. "Your soulmate, I met your soulmate! They're friends with my soulmate, and they have the same exact birthmark as you!" Yeosang nods, but looks away, not truly believing his friend.

Later that day, when Hongjoong invited him to go to the park with him tomorrow, he didn't think twice, just agreed to go with him.

~

When they get to the park the next day, Yeosang sits against a tree, pulling out his drone and beginning to fly it around. Hongjoong sat next to him, seeming to be waiting for someone…

Your best friend drags you to the park, telling you she wants to hang out with you outside...you are immediately suspect because she doesn't like to be outside a whole lot. As you near the center of the park, your friend squeals, running off towards her soulmate, who just so happens to be at the same exact park. You chuckle at your friend's excitement, following after her. As you get closer, you notice the boy sitting against the tree, holding a controller in his hand and looking toward the sky. You almost freeze completely when you see him; there's just something about him and draws you to him…

Yeosang finally looks over at his friend and his soulmate, but when his eyes fall on you, he freezes, unable to look away. And that is when you both notice the other's face, or more accurately, the identical birthmarks near your left eyes. You can't help but smile softly - this boy...was he your soulmate?

"I told you Yeosang! I told you I met your soulmate!" Hongjoong's shout makes you jump as you look over to see him giggling at Yeosang's blushing face. Yeosang shakes his head and stands up, facing you with a soft smile on his face. 

"I'm Yeosang, it's nice to meet you." He holds out a hand for you to hold, waiting for you to introduce yourself.

"I'm Y/N." You take his hand in yours, smiling widely as you feel the warmth emanate from your connected hands and moving to settle in your heart. You both know you have finally met your match, the one you're meant to spend your life with.


End file.
